Does This Darkness Have A Name?
by xBearingSecretsx
Summary: Ian, Anthony, Felix, and Marzia fight for their lives as martians ravage the Earth. (War of the Worlds from Smosh/Pewdiepie's POV)
1. From Whence They Come

**Alrighty, hey there guys! So, this is my first ever Smosh fanfiction and I can honestly say I really have worked hard on this chapter. I'm not the best writer in the world, so feel free to throw out some constructive cristism. :) **

**This fanfiction will be based off the move War of the Worlds. I love the movie personally and since I really wanted to write a survival fanfiction for Ian and Anthony, I decided to choose WOTW since The Walking Dead is kind of over used.**

**I also would like to dedicated this fanfiction to my friend Avery who helped me a lot writing this chapter and I know she loves Smosh more than life itself and I'm slowly getting her into WOTW so yeah. ;) **

**Enjoy! **

"Hey, you guys want to go out a get some pizza?" Lasercorn asked the group of 6 Youtubers. Ian and Anthony immediatly jumped up and agreed, never ones to turn down pizza. Pewdiepie and Marzia, who were visiting the U.S. for a short vacation, also agreed. "Mari?" The dark haired girl shrugged.

"I actually have plans. Sorry guys." Mari replied pulling her purse off the couch and waved goodbye. The group waved back, Lasercorn the only one to bid a proper verbal goodbye.

"Alright, let's go! Who's driving?' Ian pulled his keys out of his pocket and wiggled them around.

"I'll drive." The group piled into Ian's car, Anthony sat in the passanger seat while Felix, Marzia, and Lasercorn all piled into the back of the not - so - spacious car.

Most of the short drive was filled with random conversations going back and foreward between no one in particular. Anyone was free to join in if they so choosed. Mainly they consisted of different games that they could play for Smosh Games, but other topics arose too.

"Did you guys see the news report this morning?" Marzia asked. Anthony meerily shook his head, never one to actually spend time watching the news or even reading it for that matter. Lasercorn however practically jumped out of his seat upon the mention of it.

"Yeah can you believe it!?" Marzia perked up at realizing she finally had someone to discuss the topic - , who own boyfriend had said was nothing but some crazy hoax - with. "I've never seen anything like it!" Anthony turned, his face contorted in confusion. Somehow Lasercorn had managed to catch his attention.

"What are you talking about?" Lasercorn looked at him in disbelief. He thought everyone knew about it.

"Didn't you hear about the freak lightning storms in Russia? Knocked out power across the whole country!" Ian, who hadn't exactly payed attention through out the entire conversation in favor of daydreaming about nothing in particular, finally decided to join in on the conversation.

"The entire country? Sounds like some crazy hoax to me." Felix threw his arms up in the air.

"Thank you!" Marzia slapped Felix on the arm causing the other to flinch away.

"It's not a hoax it's real and it's kind of scary!" Felix rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window.

"We're here!" Ian said, hoping their arrival would break some of the tension that had built up after that short lived conversation if you could even call it that. Sighs of relief echoed throughout the car and Lasercorn immediatly jumped out, keen on getting away from the tense atmosphere as quick as he could.

"Holy shit..." The sandy haired man whispered. He turned around only to see his friends all staring intently at the sight before them.

"That is the craziest thing I've ever seen in my life." Anthony said creeping forward slightly. People from all around began to gather, curiosity coursing through their veins at the sight of the interesting cloud formation. As the wind picked up speed, more and more people began to retreat back into their homes and in the various shops that littered the area, others however immediatly took the retreating figures' places.

"Youtube moment." Lasercorn said, pulling out his camera and began filming and commenting on the monstrous cloud before them.

"What are you thinking?" Ian asked Anthony as he walked up to start near his friend, the need to be close to him over powering his senses. Anthony shook his head in disbelief and amazement unable to tear his eyes away.

"This is insane." Anthony replied finally looking Ian in the eyes. The brunette nodded in agreement.

"And that, is even more insane..." Anthony commented as the wind began to die down before dissapearing all together.

"I don't know what you Americans count as normal but in Sweden that's not exactly, well, normal." Felix added coming to stand up by Ian and Anthony.

"Not exactly normal here either." Anthony replied taking a hesitant step backwards.

"Holy Shit!" Anthony yelled as a flash of lightning struck pretty damn close to where they were standing. Marzia cried out and ran back towards the car, Felix running after her.

"Did you see that! That was right there!" Lasercorn yelled back towards his friends. Anthony nodded and Ian didn't reply, only broken out of his frozen state when yet another lightning bolt came down from the dark sky in the exact same place the last one had hit. "Uhm, I thought lightning can't hit in the same place twice!?" The sandy haired man yelled.

"It can't." Ian said in a low voice. The 6 youtubers shrieked and ran towards the pizza place they had came to, not stopping until they were saftly through the doors. Felix held Marzia as she tried to catch her breath, both the sprint and the fear of whatever was happening completely taking her breath away. Ian and Anthony slowly made their way towards the over crowded windows trying to get a better view of whatever was happening outside.

Lightning strike after lightning strike continued to rain down from the sky, always hitting in the exact same place. The silence in the room only filled by the alien sounds of the lightning, or at least, what they had thought was the lightning. Ian looked over at his friend, the fear showing blatanly through his blue eyes. Anthony put a comforting arm around his friends shoulders and pulled the shorter man towards him. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he was scared out of his mind. It was taking all he had to hold himself together.

Even when the last lightning strike hit, no one moved. Only after everyone was as close to sure as they could be that the lightning had stopped did anyone move. Ian and Anthony looked back towards his 3 other friends who all continued to sit frozen in place. Anthony tapped Ian lightly on his left shoulder, the younger of the two's breathing heavy and labored. Enough so to worry the darker haired man.

"Are you alright?" Anthony asked, his normally confident, strong voice nothing more than a choked whisper. Ian nodded slightly turning towards his friend with sorrow filled eyes. Anthony gave his friend a sad smile before walking back toward his other friends, all of which had built up the courage to get up themselves and were heading towards him.

"Are you guys alright?" The three nodded in unison, Marzia's eyes shining with unshed tears. "Let's go outside." The group, still unable to form words, once again meerily nodded their heads before walking outside, both Ian and Anthony lagging behind slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ian nodded. Not quite convinced, but not wanting to push his friend too far, the dark haired man decided to drop the subject and instead focused on the multitude of people out on the street. Young children and babies crying and their parents yelled and fought, others completely silent, eyes wide in shock in horror. Then there were the adults, some yelling about how the end of the world was upon them, others completely silent, eyes having not moved from the still looming cloud above, and others desperate to get out of the city as quickly as possible. Despite their better instincts, the group found themselves moving towards the chaos, towards where the lightning had struck, towards some sort of answer to what was going on hopefully.

What they had found wasn't what they had anticipted by any means. A giant crater lay in the middle of the intersection, cars and buses over turned all around, windows shattered, chimneys that had collapsed lay crumpled in one giant heap on the ground. It was horrific. As they continued on, the scene only became worse. Bodies of adults and children alike littered the ground surrounding the crater, blood splattered across the cement, limbs twisted every which way, bodies decapitated, some burnt to nothing but bones and ashes.

Marzia cried out and covered her eyes with her hands, nearly falling to her knees before Felix caught her and brought the cowering girl as close to him as he possibly could. The sandy haired man ran a gentle, comforting hand up and down his girlfriend's back, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright.

"Oh my God." Ian said as he slowly walked up to the mutilated body of a young girl, probably around 3 or 4 years old, holding a singed, bloody pink teddy bear. The young girl was wearing a torn pink dress, her hair tied up in messy pigtails. Ian dropped to his knees and he ran a gentle hand over her forehead, blood caking his fingers the second he had brought his hand down. A lone tear escaped from his tightly shut eyes, then another, and another before he was full blown sobbing, his own tears landing on the girl's cold, pale cheeks.

"Please, please has anyone seen my daughter!?" Ian heard a man yell. "Excuse me sir, have you seen my little girl? She's 3 years old, about 3 feet tall, she was wearing a pink dress and had her hair wrapped up in ponytails. She has dark brown hair, blue eyes, oh please say you've seen her." Ian let out a strangled sob as he matched the man's description with the young girl laying dead before him. Ian carefully picked the girl up, her blood staining his shirt and jacket as he began to carry the lifeless girl towards the man who continued to cry out for her.

Upon turning towards Ian, the man let out the saddest wail the brunette had ever heard. The man rushed towards him, pulling the girl out of his grasp before falling to his knees and began to weep uncontrollably. "Oh God why? My little girl!" The man sobbed. Ian couldn't move, the grief threatening to over come him as the man continued to rock the young girl, her name he presumed to be Adeline, over and over. "She was my whole world." The man whispered. Ian let out a choked sob and turned away from the man. Anthony was still standing in the same spot he had started in, but was now facing Ian, tears streaming down his own face. Ian walked over towards Anthony slowly, unable to make himself move any faster. Anthony pulled his friend into a tight hug, Ian's tears quickly soaking through the fabric of his shirt. The older of the two didn't know what was going on, but he wanted nothing more than for it to stop.

"It's alright." Anthony whispered to his friend. Ian let out another loud sob and clinged to his friend tighter.

"She was just a baby." The brunette managed to choke out. Tears once again began to leak out of Anthony's eyes.

"I know." Ian and Anthony broke apart quickly as they felt the ground begin to tremble, those closer to the crater immediatly getting knocked off their feet as the ground began to crack in various places, their whole group being knocked down as the wave of force hit them, the jagged pieces of concrete cutting deep into their backs. Another quake hit them hard, hardly anyone able to rise back to their feet. Police officers swarmed into the area, grabbing people by the arms and hoisting them up before pushing them out of the area. Ian was grabbed harshly by the arm by one of the many police officers and pushed towards the other end of the street, still unable to keep his footing properly due to the never ending trembles that shook the street, Ian did nothing more than stumble again, getting caught and pulled foreward by Anthony who had also been quite harshly told to leave. 

They didn't get far before a shock wave bigger than all the others knocked them down again. This time however, once the initial shock died down, the trembling stopped all together. Ian and Anthony stood up and stared and the now receding crater.

"Are you guys alright!?" Felix yelled pulling a sobbing Marzia along with him. Anthony and Ian sighed in relief at the sight of their friends unharmed.

"Yeah we're fine." Anthony answered looking around but not finding the person he was looking for. "Where the fuck is David!?" Anthony yelled. The group took a hesitent steep back as the rubble from the crater began to rise, revealing a giant metal like creature. At first, no one moved. Completely hypnotised by the creature. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen before, and nothing they feel like they ever really wanted to see in the first place.

Screams echoed throughout the street and hands flew to ears as a deafening howl sounded from the metalic creature. Others began to run, scrambling away quickly before whatever the thing was could do any real damage. The group was one of many that chose to stay and observe. Ian began to feel very nervous as the creature began to extend two short, compared to it's size, tenticles, aiming them at the towns people below.

Chaos erupted as the creature began shooting rays out of the tenticles, turning people into nothing more than dust and clothes as the light hit the unfortunate victims. The group immediatly turned around and began to run, dodging laser after laser, even having to avoid people as they evaporated into nothing. Ian and Anthony some how had gotten seperated from Felix and Marzia who they noticed much too late that they were no where to be found. The two continued to run as far and fast as they could, the dust burned their eyes, cars exploded and crashed all around them, buildings shattered to pieces within seconds, and all they could do was run and hope that they somehow managed to get out of this alive.

Upon reaching a more deserted street, the two stopped running and hid behind a now destroyed house, Anthony peaked his head around the corner only to see the retreating figure of the metalic creature. The older of the two gave out a sigh of relief before turning towards his friend who was breathing heavily, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Anthony pulled his friend into a hug, allowing Ian to once again to release all of his pent up emotions from their death run back there.

"Let's go back home. Felix and Marzia would know to meet us there and there are some things I need to get before we go. Ian gave a sad nod and followed Anthony as they began their long treck back to their house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving at their house which they were grateful to see was still in one piece, Ian and Anthony immediatly ran through the door, both letting out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing both Felix and Marzia sitting on the couch.

"Oh thank God you guys are alright." Felix said getting up of the couch and giving both men a quick hug. "We need to get out of here, but none of the cars are working." The duo froze.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked in a shaky voice.

"Nothing is working. No cars, no electricity, not even battery powered appliances work!" Felix replied. Anthony ran off towards his bedroom, not even bothering to reply to the shouts he got from his friends wondering where he was going. Anthony dropped down near his bed and pulled out a small rectangular box from underneath it. He put in the combination for the lock and pulled out a small handgun with a shaky hand. He placed the gun on his side before walking back out into the living room.

"Ian, can you got get back packs from the garage?" The brunette nodded and ran out to the garage. Anthony ran over to the cabinets and began pulling out cans of food and bottles water. Once Ian came back with the bags, the two worked to fill the bags with nesecities, but not to much that they couldn't manage.

Each of the 4 remaining youtubers wore a bag, two filled with food and two with water.

"Let's go." Felix said as the group walked out the door.

**Okay, so I don't know how good that was. This is my first Smosh fanfiction, so I'm almost 99% sure that somewhere in here they are out of character. I don't know. Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. A New Sort of Hell

"We need to figure out where to go. Who knows where that thing is now and where it will go." Felix stated as the group walked down the streets of East Sacramento. The sandy haired man gave a loud sigh and shook his head. "I would say we should try and get out of the country but I doubt any planes are working and I don't think anyone would let four strange people hitch a ride with them on a boat." The group murmured their agreements and continued their walk in silence. Every once in a while the distant sound of the creature could be heard causing the few remaining people in the area to scatter in every direction, desperate to stay clear of the monster.

"There's only one of them that we know of. We don't really have to leave the country, we just need to get the Hell away from here." Ian said after the silence became almost unbearable. Anthony nodded his head in agreement.

"I have a cousin who lives in Florida. We could try and get there?" Felix threw Anthony a shocked glance.

"Kind of a far walk."

"I think no matter what that we're going to be walking for a while. Might as well have a set place to go." Everyone voiced their agreements and once again, the group fell silent. The group walked for about an hour before the faint howling was heard again. This time much to the groups demise, only one did not sound.

"Did you hear that?" Ian asked, stopping in his tracks. The others stopped as well and listened intently, hoping to hear the creature's call once again.

"There's two of them..." Anthony said.

"Three." Felix trailed off. The group turned on their heels and started running, keen on getting at least out of earshot of the creatures. If there were 3 just in Sacramento, how many more could there be elsewhere?

"I can't, - Anthony!" Ian yelled as he fell to his knees merely 10 minutes into their sprint. Anthony ran over to his wheezing friend and knelt down beside him.

"Where's your inhaler?" The older of the two asked as he rubbed his hand gently up the younger's back.

"Car." Ian answered breathlessly. Anthony buried his face in his hands and began to panic. What were they going to do?

"You left it in the car?" Anthony practically yelled. "God Ian sometimes you can be so stupid." The brunette gave a slight whimper and began to pull away from his friend. Anthony's face immediately softened and the anger Anthony once felt dissipated as the guilt from what he had done hit him full force. His friend needed his help, not for him to yell at him. "I'm sorry. Listen, you just need to breathe deeply. Calm down." Anthony said pulling his heaving friend into a hug. He was relieved when Ian didn't even attempt to pull away.

The half an hour that it took for Ian to fully calm himself and for his breathing to return to normal felt like an eternity to the group. "I'm sorry." Anthony almost cried out in relief when his friends voice filled the once unbearable silence that had fallen over them.

"Why are you sorry?" Marzia asked resting a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for scaring you and . . . I'm sorry for leaving my inhaler back in the car. I didn't think I would need it and . . . I didn't really want to take the risk of going back to get it. . ." Ian said rubbing a shaky hand over his tired eyes. It had been a long day and all the younger could think about was the sleep he knew he couldn't get.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, man. I sure as Hell wouldn't have gone back to get that thing and I'm glad you didn't." Felix responded joining the group on the pavement. "You saw other people trying to grab stuff out of their cars. Didn't work out so great for them did it?" Ian shook his head but the guilty look remained on his face. Anthony knew what his friend was thinking but decided against voicing it out loud. They could talk about it later when the others were sleeping or elsewhere.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Anthony asked lending a hand to Ian when he attempted to lift himself from the hot pavement below them. Ian nodded and accepted Anthony's help with a smile. "Alright, are you sure?" Ian rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Ian said dramatically jumping around in circles to emphasize his point. Anthony chuckled and patted his friend on the back. He still felt a speck of doubt in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away believing that his best friend would never lie to him about something as important as his health. "How long has it been since you've heard the creature. . ?" Anthony looked back and forward between his friends, all of them wearing matching faces of confusion. Either it had been a whole half an hour or they had missed the creature's calls. They prayed that it was the former because that meant that they were out of the woods for the time being.

"I think we're out of the woods for now. Think we should find some place to rest?" Felix asked eyeing Ian. The brunette rolled his eyes and looked away from him. He was fine now. Why didn't anyone seem to believe him?

"Yeah I do. " Anthony said. The group began walking down the vacant street once again and before long they came across what looked to be the perfect place to stop. The small house was clearly deserted. The front door hung open, the driveway clear, lights turned off. It was just what they had been looking for. As they approached the house, Anthony looked back towards the rest of the group who all seemed to be lagging a step behind him. All except for Ian who was behind several paces.

"You alright, man?" Anthony asked his friend walking back towards him. Ian sighed and nodded his head. In all honesty, he was beginning to feel dizzy and tired, and it would be a lie to say he wasn't relieved that they were stopping for the remainder of the day. He had felt fine at first, but slowly as their walk to find some sort of shelter progressed he began to feel worse and worse and by now all he really wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm just tired." Ian replied. Anthony nodded in understanding and placed a hand on his friend's slightly slumped shoulder and gave him a small smile which the brunette returned. Once they reached the open door, Felix cautiously pushed it open enough that he could fit through, but no more.

"Hello?" Felix called out. Probably not the smartest move, but there was no point in beating around the bush. They needed to find out if the house was really vacant before they could stay for the night. Who knows what sort of crazy people could be lurking about already? "Should we scope out the place?" The group agreed quickly to look around and inspect the different rooms in the house for anyone left hiding in the house, food, water, maybe even some weapons and hopefully an inhaler for Ian.

While their search carried on, Ian found himself unable to hold himself up any longer. As he was inspecting one of the few bedrooms in the tiny home, his head began to spin and he could feel bile rising in his throat as he plopped ungracefully onto the only piece of furniture in the room. A hard, springy bed. The second he was seated Ian buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled groan. His head hurt like Hell.

"Hey Ian, can you check out the kitchen?" Anthony yelled from the house's only bathroom. Ian groaned again before pulling himself up off the bed that despite its poor construction, felt much too comfortable against his aching muscles. He groggily made his way towards the dirty kitchen and began throwing open different cabinets, never once actually looking to see what was in them. Ian was barely aware when Anthony came waltzing into the room with a small handgun in hand and a box of bullets he found in an unlocked safe in the bathroom. Ian could tell that the taller was boasting about his find, but Ian couldn't seem to concentrate on his friend's words.

" . . . okay?" Ian heard his friend ask. Not sure of how to reply he just nodded his head and went back to his search slash throwing open random cabinets. Ian sighed as his friend turned and walked away keen on finding more supplies. His head was still spinning and his knees felt ready to buckle at any second. Maybe if he just sat down for a second. . . "Ian!" Anthony yelled as his friend fell to the floor of the kitchen, slamming his head hard against the counter. Anthony cursed and ran to his now unconscious friend and attempted to wake him. Fear coursed through his body at the sight of Ian's head bleeding profusely from where he slammed it against the counter. Before he had a chance to get up Marzia and Felix sat down beside them, the sandy haired man placing a hand full of paper towels on Ian's head in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Let's move him into the bedroom." Felix said shifting into a position better suited for lifting the brunette. Anthony nodded in agreement and they lifted Ian carefully and carried him into the bedroom.

* * *

A sickening cry escaped through the night, signaling yet another dead, or close to. How many had it been that night? 50, 60, 100? Anthony had stopped trying to count by that point. It had been two weeks since the fighting started, two weeks since the world turned to Hell, and two long weeks since Ian last opened his eyes.

A lot had happened in those 2 weeks. The creatures began to spread out towards the different countries around the world. No where was safe anymore, they couldn't even walk outside without feeling as if they were under the murderous gaze of one of the Tripods. Riots broke out, gangs formed, and now not only were they fighting to live against the creatures, but also against their own kind. Felix, Marzia, and Anthony hadn't left the house they had come across since they got there. The creatures hadn't made their way to the little town yet, favoring moving towards southern California and the eastern states. It wasn't long before they would reach this part of California though, and the group new it.

Anthony sighed and lifted himself out of his sleeping bag. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. The dark haired man carefully made his way towards his still unconscious friend and sat down next to him on the bed. He felt so responsible for his friend's current state. He should have known that Ian wasn't okay.

"I'm sorry, man. And I swear if we get out of this alive I'm never going to let you live this down. You should have told me that you were feeling so bad." Anthony choked on his last words and he quickly pressed his palms to his eyes stopping the flow of tears already threatening to fall. Now wasn't the time for crying.

"They're coming!" Anthony turned his head toward the busted window. "The creatures are coming!" Anthony's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed and into Felix and Marzia's room shaking them awake immediately.

"What the Hell, man!?" Felix yelled sitting up.

"The creatures are . . . " Anthony was cut off as the all too familiar sound of the creatures ripped through the street and the light of the heat rays illuminated the house momentarily. "We have to get the Hell out of here."

**Very short chapter but I had little to no ispiration for this so I'm sorry it kinda sucks. Hope you enjoyed anyway and please review!**


End file.
